


An Invasion of Privacy

by WingedLesbianParagon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Valentine's Story, F/F, Is this 9 months late or 3 months early? You decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLesbianParagon/pseuds/WingedLesbianParagon
Summary: Angela has an interest in the mysterious Dr. Moira O'Deorain, and Valentine's Day is rapidly approaching.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Angela knew about Dr. Moira O’Deorain, it was that the woman deeply enjoyed her personal privacy.

In fact, it was this very enjoyment of her privacy that frustrated Angela the most. Was the highly intelligent, fiery yet cold, but almost roguishly handsome Irish woman single? Was she interested in women? How could Angela know, if Moira guarded her every secret?

Valentine’s Day was approaching, and like most single people during this time period, Angela was thinking about the lack of romance in her life. However, in a professional setting like Overwatch, a wrong step with a colleague was a one-way ticket to a meeting with Human Resources. In-office relationships were banned within the organization, though most overlooked the rule, and it was rarely enforced. Known for being a bit of a rule-breaker herself, Moira was nevertheless a stickler for polite decorum and good etiquette, and Angela dare not get on her bad side in her mission to get in her pants.

Do not think that Angela was not a professional, no, the doctor did deeply respect her position and her colleagues. However, there was something about Moira that could draw unprofessional behaviour out of any unsuspecting soul. It took more than just an ordinary woman to make Angela pace around her office, smiling and blushing and thinking about the simple interactions she’d had with the doctor.

It was so obvious that the normally friendly, but practical and focused, nanobiologist was distracted by something, that even the fairly stolid pilot Lena Oxton had noticed.  
“What’s gotcha all mixed up Angie?” The short, spiky-haired woman giggled as Angela distractedly fumbled some medical supplies for the second time, patching up a small wound the pilot had sustained during a combat drill.

Holding an icepack to her bruised cheek, Lena leaned forward and whispered to Angela in a conspiratory manner. “Have ya met somebody?” 

Angela pinched her lips together, knowing that while Lena would never purposefully betray a secret, the pilot wore her heart on her sleeve and she feared some misguided attempt at assistance that could let Moira know of her interest before she was ready. 

Lena smiled knowingly. “Who is it Angie? That new doctor that just arrived last week, ummm… whotshisname Dr. Grenden? I’ve had a few ladies tell me he’s quite handsome. I wouldn’t know, of course.” She tapped the chest pocket of her jumpsuit, which Angela knew always contained a picture of her love, Emily. 

“No,” Angela replied, smiling bemusedly. “I don’t have any interest in Dr. Grenden.” 

Perhaps Angela also enjoyed her privacy a bit too much. Despite her friendly and outgoing nature, there were many things she kept private from her colleagues at work.  
Lena was not thrown off however, as her nature does not permit such things.

“Sure Angie,” She said jovially, mistaking Angela’s smile for a deflection. “Well, if I was you I’d be figuring out something he’d might like for Valentine’s Day as a way to get my foot in the door. I always get my Em flowers.” She frowned. “Though if it’s someone ya don’t know very well, you might just wanna do somethin’ simple. Wouldn’t want to scare ‘im off huh?”

Angela smiled distractedly as she ushered a still chattering Lena out the door. She could get something for Moira for Valentine’s Day, maybe, but what? Once again the woman’s enjoyment of her privacy prevented Angela from knowing much about her interests.

Perhaps she’d go peek around Moira’s office. She’d been down in her lab before, discussing and working on simple joint research projects. The clean, well-organized sterile space had given up nothing of the woman who worked within it, but maybe her personal office would be a different story.

Surely she could come up with an excuse to go down to the basement labs and speak with Moira. 

Angela thought hard for a minute for an excuse, realizing she’d only ever been with Moira for the purpose of work. Would something like a Valentine’s gift even be appropriate? Memories passed through her mind of Moira bending over a table, her lithe form still and beautiful as a marble statue while she pored over her research, occasionally reaching out with slender manicured fingers to go over a section with more focus. Moira’s beauty contained such gravity and force. Her sharp features cut into the world and made everything else pale in comparison. 

Angela had to at least make an effort. She cursed her shyness around the woman, but of course it was Moira’s detachment from office social functions that doubly made it difficult to get to know her outside of work. They had a working relationship at least, didn’t they? Moira had never shown her any animosity at least, had she? Sometimes it was difficult to tell with the woman’s polite but somewhat antisocial nature.

Angela made her way down to the basement labs where Moira’s office and workspace lay, segregated from the rest of the organization. There weren’t too many other labs down there, most other researchers preferring to have a window or semi-frequent communication with others. This gave it a creepy feel as Angela walked past locked doors and empty rooms on her way to her destination.

She reached a door at the end of the hall, where the name plate reading 'Dr. Moira O’Deorain' shone out in the dim basement light. Did Moira keep it polished?

She knocked lightly on the door, and then harder. Receiving no answer, Angela stood there for a couple of moments deciding what to do. She’d come all the way to the basement, there was no turning back now. Resolutely, she decided to try turning the knob, and the unlocked door swung open.

Angela could see Moira on the far side of the room, running her fingers over the spines on a bookshelf of reference material, her powerful shoulders shaping her pressed lab coat into an alluring sight. The doctor was clearly focused on something, hence her neglect of the door.

Angela coughed into her throat, making some more noise as she stepped heavily into the lab in order to avoid startling the other woman. This caught Moira’s attention and she quickly turned around, abandoning her task.

Moira moved smoothly and with grace towards Angela, hands clasped behind her back. Her calm face impassive.

“Was there something I could help you with Dr. Ziegler?” She stood now, in front of her, tilting her head down to make eye-contact with Angela.

Angela was mesmerized by those piercing eyes, burning with a passion that she was as yet unaware of the cause of, but was hoping would be herself quite shortly.  
How could a person be fiery and cold at the same time? Yet that was the only way to describe Moira. The terms fit her, her dual eye colour being the simplest representation of her nature: one eye a penetrating blue, the other a burning auburn. The woman’s gaze could stop anyone in their tracks. Or at the very least, Angela.

“Ah, Dr. O’Deorain, I’ve simply come down to visit.” Angela stammered out. Moira looked at her curiously.

“To visit?” Moira inquired. Clearly, she did not receive many visitors. Perhaps that was the way she liked it.

“Yes, I – since we’ve worked on a few projects together, I thought maybe we could get to know each other better.” Angela ventured, shifting weight from one foot to the other.

“I see.” Moira replied, looking back over her shoulder at the work Angela had clearly interrupted. Was her voice flat and uninterested? Angela hoped not.

“I’m sorry Dr. O’Deorain, have I interrupted you? I could come back another time.” Angela squirmed, suddenly realizing it was quite rude to come down without notice. Moira’s expression shifted as though she recognized Angela’s discomfort.

“Nonsense.” Moira replied, eternally polite. She led Angela to her office – her office! – and gestured for her to have a seat while she rummaged in her desk, producing a pair of mugs and a kettle. 

While Moira prepared some tea for the two of them. Angela glanced around Moira’s office, searching for something that would betray what the woman’s interests were. Her office was plain as far as offices go. It was clean and well kept, except for a mess of papers on Moira’s desk. There was no hint of any gifts or signs of a spouse. The only real personal effect was a photo on the far wall, a portrait of a tall red-headed couple and their three children, clearly well-loved. The child in the middle – almost certainly Moira – was the tallest, with the man’s hand ruffling through her hair while she frowned.

Moira caught Angela’s gaze and smiled faintly, as though remembering some private joke. “My family.” She stated.

“Why the frown?” Angela asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I had just gotten in trouble that morning, some of the creatures I was studying escaped.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “My mom didn’t appreciate the frogs in her bed.”

“A biologist from the very beginning.” Angela mused. “Your dad clearly thought it was funny.” She looked up at the smiling man, tousling his beloved daughter’s hair. His laugh lines were identical to those of Moira, standing now tapping her thumb on the side of a mug as she lost herself in a memory.

“He always supported me in my dreams.” Moira mused.

“Do you get to see him often?” Angela asked curiously. Overwatch HQ housed plenty of foreign nationals, bright minds from all over the world, who must surely miss their families while they were in Switzerland. Angela knew she missed her parents, having lost them to the Omnics during her childhood.

“No.” Moira paused. “He’s been gone quite some time now.” Her face flickered for a moment before returning to its normal calm.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Moira –“ Angela began, but Moira interrupted her, looking down at her shoes.

“It’s alright.” She spoke gruffly. “I expect you know how it feels.” She added, almost as an afterthought.

“It never gets easier does it?” Angela gave a sympathetic smile. “I’m surprised you know about my parents though. Most people don’t – or maybe they just don’t mention it.”

“I’ve read your file.” It was Moira’s turn to blush. “I was curious about the so-called ‘child genius’ that had earned her doctorate before the age of 18 and specialized in nanotechnology thereafter.”

Angela’s curiosity flared to life. Moira had been interested enough in her to read her personal file.

“Did you find anything interesting?” Angela quipped.

“Yes, I found quite a few things interesting, that’s why – that’s why I asked to work with you.” Moira looked at her, and Angela couldn’t read her expression.

“You asked to work with me?” Angela was surprised, she had thought she had been placed on projects with Moira out of convenience.

“Yes.” Moira looked down at her shoes.

“Dr. O’Deorain, I’m quite flattered.” The two women looked at each other and smiled.

“I’m glad. Your work is quite ground breaking you know.” Moira handed Angela a cup of tea. “The first in your field to begin researching the use of nanites for healing purposes. I may be a geneticist, but even I can see the applications within my field. Imagine the gene therapies that could be produced and the lives that could be saved.” Moira was excited now, and Angela didn’t think she had ever seen her less than collected. 

She was happy to discuss her work with Moira, especially in terms of her recent plans for the development of the Valkyrie Suit.

The two talked well into the afternoon about Angela’s research before they parted happily. Angela felt that she had broken ground with Moira, but it wasn’t until she returned to her office with her dinner that she realized that besides the information she’d learned about Moira’s family, she still didn’t know much about her and her interests, and that the woman had not said one word about her own primary research project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had every intention of finishing the second chapter around Valentine's, but I got smacked by life again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

There was an issue with research theft at Overwatch HQ. Angela stared at the email that she had just received from the head of security. Hurriedly, she scrolled down the list of offices affected, noting with relief that her own name wasn’t on there. However, her relief turned into worry when she reached the list of basement offices which contained only one name, that of Dr. Moira O’Deorain.

It was a few days after Angela’s first visit with Dr. O’Deorain. They’d had tea again just yesterday, getting to know each other a little better, though Angela wasn’t so sure as to whether Dr. O’Deorain appreciated the distraction from her work, though she seemed to have enjoyed discussing it. The two seemed to be getting on quite well, in Angela’s opinion.

It seemed that someone had obtained a master office key and was going around stealing laptops when the researchers weren’t present. Angela wrinkled her brow. How could someone successfully steal from Dr. O’Deorain? The woman was well known for practically living in her office.

Well, perhaps she’d ought to go and check on her.

Angela made her way down the hallway to the elevator, literally bumping into Lena as the jolly woman zipped out of an adjacent room.

“Oi Ange, ‘ave you made any progress towards your potential special someone.” Lena winked at her, still clearly occupied with the conversation they’d had the other day.  
“Uhhh.” Angela faltered, surprised.

Lena took this as a sign and leaned in conspiratorially “I’ve ‘ad an ask around, and it looks like Dr. Grenden is single after all.”

Angela sighed, she really needed to clear this up, but she couldn’t afford to blow her cover at this crucial time. “Lena, I’m really in quite a hurry.”

Lena wrinkled her nose. “Oh all right, off you go, we’ll catch up later.” She raced off down the hall, while Angela made it to the elevator and the basement floor uneventfully.  
Back in the dark basement, Angela approached the laboratory door of Dr. O’Deorain. It was instantly recognizable now, as the shiny nameplate made it stand out among all the rest. Knocking politely on the door, Angela waited on a response before trying the knob, locked. How strange.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind her. Angela turned around surprised, quickly relieved when the figure was tall, well dressed, and red-haired. Then she noticed her frown.  
The woman looked her over. “Is there something I can help you with Dr. Ziegler?”

“I just received the email about the thefts and thought I’d come and check on you.” Angela stated breathlessly.

Dr. O’Deorain’s frown deepened, making her sharp face sharper.

“I’ll be alright. I appreciate you coming to check on me, tea?” She unlocked the door and invited Angela in. The conversation they had this time was not quite as long, nor was it as deep, with Dr. O’Deorain mostly avoiding the topic of the theft and offering short responses to any other topic that Angela could come up with. When the subject of the recent good weather had been finished with, Angela said her goodbyes and returned to her own office, wondering where the light warmth and intimacy of their previous conversations had gone. The doctor was simply preoccupied with the theft of her work, Angela decided.

However, over the next few days whenever Angela got the courage to go back down to the office, there was a sign taped to the door in boldly printed letters that simply stated “Do Not Disturb”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Valentine’s Day, and Angela had hesitantly picked up flowers on her way to work. She wasn’t sure if this was the right idea, especially as she’d been unable to connect with Dr. O’Deorain since the visit to her office a few days before. But, nothing ventured, nothing gained, and what did she really have to lose? Besides her reputation of course. She pushed that thought aside. Dr. O’Deorain seemed to have enough respect for her to turn her down without incident, should the need arise.

Angela had to plan this out carefully. She waited until she heard Lena’s voice travel up the hallway away from the elevator, surely chattering at some other poor single soul about the selection of eligible bachelors or bachelorettes available at Overwatch HQ. As the voice faded, Angela quickly gathered up her flowers, and marched to the elevator.

Thankfully, she managed to make it there without incident. Praying to any available gods that no one would get on with her, she cursed under her breath when the elevator ground to a halt at the second floor and Commander Reyes stepped on with a pile of papers. He took one look at the sweating Angela, her bundle of flowers, and her basement destination, raised his eyebrows, and gave her a quick smirk thumbs up as he stepped off at first floor. Assuredly, it was one floor too early to have been his true destination. Mercifully, he was a man who could mind his own business

This time, there was no sign on the door; a good sign? Hopefully the flowers would at the very least cheer her up, Angela thought, as she turned the knob to enter into Dr. O’Deorain’s office. Much like the first time she’d come down here, the doctor hadn’t responded to her knock, and it also wasn’t locked, forcing the woman to peek inside and investigate. Unlike the first time, however, there was no tall and handsome red-haired woman perusing the tall and immaculate bookshelves, but a warm light glowed from a crack in the partially open door leading to Dr. O’Deorain’s office. Angela squeezed the doorknob hesitantly, it was now or never.

“Dr. O’Deorain?” She called out quietly, moving towards the office. Gently, she pushed the door open, revealing an empty room. She stepped inside, looking around for a sharply dressed figure, but had no such luck. Equally disappointed and relieved, Angela began to place the flowers on the desk. If Dr. O’Deorain wasn’t receptive to them, she could simply send Angela a quick message and she wouldn’t have to face any embarrassment in person, excellent.

“What are you doing in my office?” The voice came from behind her in a snarl.

Angela spun around quickly, the flowers prominent in her hands. She realized Moira must have thought she was up to no good, sneaking around her office like a thief, invading her privacy. How foolish could she be, doing this at a time so shortly after Dr. O’Deorain’s data had been stolen? She hadn’t even considered it, not meaning any harm. She could even see the space on her desk where a laptop used to be. Oh, what a time for a misunderstanding!

“Dr. O’Deorain, I was just— um, I was just uh – leaving some flowers in your office. For you know, um Valentine’s Day and all I…” Angela was rambling, caught in the act she suddenly felt embarrassed, foolish.

The woman looked at her sharply in surprise, and Angela faltered, lowering her outstretched hands and the gift of flowers contained within them.

“Dr. O’Deorain, I didn’t mean any–“ Angela began to say, however the tall woman quickly cut her off.

“You brought me flowers? Flowers. For me?”

“I – Yes.” Angela held them out to her and Moira took them into her arms, a slow, warm smile spreading across her sharp face, softening her harsh expression.

“How kind of you Dr. Ziegler.” She said, bringing them up to her face and closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent of the mixed bundle of flowers. Among the flowers were sprigs of wild angelica, a reminder of home.

“Angela.” Angela replied boldly, blushing. Perhaps this was going better than she thought.

“Angela it is.” Moira replied, regarding her carefully. She cradled the flowers in one arm and outstretched her other arm hesitantly into a half hug. “You can call me Moira then.”  
Angela leaned into the hug, catching a whiff of Moira’s darkly-scented cologne. The woman’s body was warm against hers, perceptible even in that brief moment. She suspected the other woman was feeling something similar, as they hugged, perhaps a little longer than good manners permitted.

When Angela stepped back, Moira’s hand was on her shoulder. “I do apologize for my outburst. I’m afraid I’ve mistaken you for something you’re not. Why don’t you have a seat Angela, and I’ll make us some tea?”

“I think I would like that.” Angela replied, relieved as she settled carefully on Moira’s leather couch. She watched as Moira put the flowers into a simple vase, and carefully poured hot water into two mugs, releasing a soft fragrance into the air with each action.

She gently passed a mug to Angela, who accepted it with thanks and took a sip. Moira sat down next to her, her own mug in one hand as she handed Angela a small wrapped package she’d retrieved from her desk.

“Ohh?” Angela chirped, surprised.

“I got something for you the other day when… after you’d left my office. Silly me, but I’d suddenly felt so bold.” A faint blush appeared on Moira’s cheeks as she fumbled for words.  
Under the wrapping was a small box of fine chocolates. It suddenly clicked for Angela. “Oh! That must have been when your laptop was stolen! I couldn’t figure it out, because you’re always here.”

Moira gave her a pained expressed. “I know, they must have been watching my office like a hawk. That’s why I was so suspicious when I saw you, because you’re the only person I’ve seen down here for weeks. I went and got these chocolates the other day just in case, never thinking that I would actually give them to you, and while I was gone they…” She tapered off self-consciously.

“I’m so sorry.” Angela put a hand on Moira’s shoulder comfortingly. Stolen research was every researcher’s worst fear.

“Don’t worry,” Moira muttered, rummaging around in her pocket. “Silly fool only got my decoy files.” She revealed a pristine USB drive in her hand. “I’ve got everything important right here.”

“Your decoy files?!” Angela inquired ludicrously, laughing.

“Why yes, you know, for when some silly fool tries to steal my research.” Moira grinned, tapping her head. “I wonder how far they’ll get with that.”

“I’ll have to _steal_ that idea.” Angela smirked at her, provoking a short self-aware laugh from the red-haired doctor, before they both settled down into their tea.

The pair sat in comfortable silence with each other for a short while, each enjoying the other’s company. A lull in the hustle and bustle of researcher life.

“Maybe we could go out sometime.” Angela stated boldly, when her mug was empty.

“When?” Came an unexpectedly eager response.

“Tonight?” Angela asked innocently, inching closer to Moira’s position on the couch. This was going even better than she could have thought.

“I think I would like that.” Moira smiled widely at her, giving her a wry but almost sultry look from under her eyelashes as though Angela’s boldness both amused and excited her. Angela instantly mirrored a similarly amused but bordering on devilish smile.

And that’s when Commander Reyes poked his head through the door smiling sweetly.

“Am I interrupting anything?” He boomed, resulting in two shattered coffee mugs. He laughed heartily, placing the pile of papers on Moira’s desk and made a swift exit.

“I’ll buy you new ones.” They heard him call faintly, as he made his way down the hallway to his own office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I love Moira so much? Is it because when her origin video came out, for the first time I saw a video game character wearing clothes that I could have pulled out of my own closet? That I saw a masculine looking woman with long nails and an extreme dedication to her work and went, Oh, she looks just like me? 
> 
> Why yes actually, all of the above.


End file.
